Christmas Memories
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to "Their First Christmas." Niles and Daphne's first Christmas with their son turns out to be even more memorable than they imagined.
1. Chapter 1

Daphne awoke, feeling a surge of excitement. She and Niles would be celebrating their first Christmas as new parents. She crawled out of bed, trying her best not to wake Niles. However, Niles woke the moment he heard Daphne get up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to wake David and get him ready before your father and Ronee get here," Daphne answered.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to sleep a while longer? I don't mind taking care of the baby."

Daphne smiled, touched by his concern. "Thank you for offering, but I'd like to be the one to wake me son up for his first Christmas."

"Well, then, let me give you your very first Christmas present," Niles said, kissing her.

"That was lovely, Darling. But I seem to remember you giving me the same thing last year...and the year before."

"My love, every Christmas feels like the first to me. I'm just so grateful to have you in my life."

Daphne's heart melted. "I love you, and I couldn't imagine having a better husband than you. I would love to spend all day right here in your arms, but I have a feeling your father would be disappointed. I think he's been looking forward to the holiday more than anyone!"

Niles laughed. "I bet every toy store in Seattle is sold out right now because of Dad."

Daphne nodded. Martin had said when David was born that he would spoil his grandson rotten. It was a promise he'd kept. David already had more toys than he could possibly need. Martin did not bother reading age recommendations, so there were many that David couldn't even play with yet. Both Niles and Daphne were sure that before the day was out, their son would have even _more_ toys.

After one more kiss from her husband, Daphne finally made her way down the hall to the nursery. David was already awake. "Merry Christmas, Sweetheart," Daphne said as she lifted him from the crib. As she changed her son's diaper, Daphne continued to talk to him about the family's plans for the day. "Your grandfather and Ronee will be here any minute now. And we're going to open lots of presents. Most of them will be for you, I'm sure. It's a shame your Uncle Frasier couldn't come for a visit." Daphne missed her brother-in-law since he'd moved to Chicago, but he and Charlotte wanted to enjoy their first holiday as a couple all by themselves. No one could blame them; Frasier had spent plenty of Christmases with the family. He had already promised that he would definitely be in Seattle next December.

Daphne smiled as she dressed David in a pale blue onesie with the words "Baby's First Christmas" on it. Even though her son would never remember this day, there would be plenty of pictures taken so that no one could forget. Daphne could hardly wait. Her own family was thousands of miles away in Manchester. But thanks to the Cranes, she was always surrounded by love, no matter what time of year it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Once David was all ready, Daphne carried him down the stairs. "There's my handsome boy," Niles said.

Before anyone could say another word, the doorbell rang. The sound startled David, and he began to cry. Niles went to answer the door while Daphne comforted the baby. "Shh, don't be afraid. It's just your grandfather and Ronee coming in." When that didn't work, Daphne gently stroked his cheek with her finger. Immediately, David grinned at her as if he'd never been upset in the first place.

"Hey, Daph," Martin said as he hobbled toward her. "Tree looks great."

"Thank you, Martin, but I didn't have anything to do with it. Niles put it up and decorated it all by himself." Daphne walked over to where Niles stood, kissing him on the cheek.

Niles closed his eyes, wanting to freeze the moment forever.

Ronee watched the display and turned to her husband. "Hey, how come I had to put up our tree all by myself? Why can't you follow your son's example?"

Martin shrugged. "I've got a bad hip."

Ronee rolled her eyes. "Don't get so defensive, Marty. I was only kidding!" She kissed him.

Niles had thought it would be strange to watch his father kiss his former baby-sitter, but he'd long since gotten past that. It was clear that Martin and Ronee were in love. Though no one would ever take his mother's place, Niles was grateful his father was happy. He never would've thought it possible, but all three of the Crane men were now in stable relationships.

"What's everybody standing around for? We've got a lot of presents to open!" Martin said.

Only then did Daphne notice the large bags he and Ronee had brought. She had known her father-in-law would go a bit overboard, but she'd never imagined_ this_.

Ronee saw the look of shock on Daphne's face. "I tried to tell Martin it was too much, but, well..."

Daphne nodded, remembering only too well how stubborn Martin could be. She reminded herself that this was simply his way of showing how happy he was to see her and Niles starting a family. "All right, I guess we should get started," Daphne said.

"Yeah," Martin replied. "Otherwise I'll have to miss the Super Bowl."

"I thought baseball was in the spring," Niles replied in confusion.

Martin sighed. "It is. But -" He gave up. Explaining sports to his son would only further delay the opening of presents.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later, Niles and Daphne's living room looked like the baby and toddler section of Toys 'R' Us. David was largely oblivious to what was going on, as he was mesmerized by the tree. Daphne had initially been worried about where she and Niles would put all of the toys, but she forced herself not to dwell on that. After all, this would be the only chance they'd have to celebrate their son's first Christmas. So much had changed for her in the past few years, and she knew she would have to cherish every second before it flew by.

Daphne's thoughts were interrupted by Niles reaching over to take her hand. "My love, why don't you open this next?" He held out a small, square box.

Daphne gasped. Niles had been working so much lately, she couldn't imagine when he'd had time to shop. But of course he would never miss a chance to buy her something special. Daphne unwrapped the present. When she opened the box, she saw a gold, heart-shaped locket. Engraved on it were the words "My Love." Immediately Daphne felt tears in her eyes. She kissed her husband. "It's perfect, darling. Thank you!"

Niles grinned. "I'm glad you like it. But you didn't see what it says on the back."

Daphne was a bit puzzled by his comment, but she turned the locket over. What she saw was an inscription of two dates: that of their wedding in Reno, and of David's birth. Daphne hardly knew what to think. "Oh, Niles!"

"Those were two of the greatest days of my life. I just wanted to let you know that."

Daphne's heart melted. Lately, she'd been so busy just keeping the family going, she hadn't had time to step back and really enjoy any of it. But Niles' gift had reminded her how much she had to be grateful for. She looked at the tree and the presents that remained underneath it, still to be unwrapped. "Here, Niles. Open mine next." She handed him an envelope with his name on it.

"Well, I guess it isn't a book!" Niles said with a laugh. He opened the envelope, not knowing what to expect. But he gasped when he saw a brochure from a winery.

Daphne saw him look at her in surprise. "It was your brother's idea. We're going up there right after the new year."

"But, Daphne, you don't even like wine!"

She kissed him. "But I do like having you all to meself for the weekend." She smiled, anticipating his next question. "Your father and Ronee already agreed to baby-sit."

Niles turned to his father. "Thank you!"

Martin shrugged. "It's no big deal. That's what grandparents are for, right?"

"You're welcome," Ronee said. "Although I still can't get used to that word!"

"Well, get used to it," Martin said. "Because I am a grandfather, and I have no problem saying it!"

Ronee couldn't help smiling. Martin had always been devoted to his family, even when Frasier and Niles were young. Ronee had never been particularly close to her own family, and she hadn't ever seen a reason to change that. But now, seeing the way Martin cared about his family (who were now also _her_ family), she began to understand.

Daphne smiled, touched by the love between Martin and Ronee. They weren't even married a year, and yet it seemed as if they'd known each other forever. Which, in a way, they had.

Niles saw that his wife was lost in thought, a million miles away. "What's wrong?"

"Your father and Ronee...they're so happy."

"They are," Niles nodded. "It's because of you. You made all of this possible." He gestured to David, the tree, and all the presents.

"That's very sweet of you, but I'm afraid you're exaggerating," Daphne said as her cheeks turned pink with embarrassment.

"No, I'm not," Niles replied. "Daphne, when you came into this family, Dad was angry and bitter over the loss of his independence. Frasier was still adjusting to his new life. And I was...well, I was slowly dying of loneliness, even though I didn't know it."

Daphne reached over, gently covering his hand with hers. She was moved by his words, but she couldn't seem to think clearly enough to speak.

"You brought us all together," Niles continued. He nodded at David, who was starting to fall asleep. "And thanks to you, we have a whole lifetime of Christmases to look forward to. I can never thank you enough for all you've done."

Daphne thought of the necklace he'd given her. It was beautiful, there was no doubt. And yet, his words, and the memories they'd made today, were far more valuable than anything that could be found under the tree.

**The End**


End file.
